Pokémon Conquest
Pokémon Conquest (Japanese: ポケモン プラス 信長の野望 Pokémon Plus Nobunaga no Yabou; Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition) is an spinoff crossover of the Pokémon series and the ''Nobunaga's Ambition'' series. It was released for the Nintendo DS in Japan on March 17, 2012 and was released in North America on June 18, 2012. The setting of the game is the Ransei region, a region that resembles feudal Japan where defeating 17 castles allows a person to control the country. Hisashi Koinuma, the partner company CEO of Conquest tweeted that there's much unfinished in original game. They can make a sequel as Pokémon company CEO has special interest in Nobunga Ambition series.Official hints to Conquest's sequel Kingdoms Stories *The Legend of Ransei *Unite Ransei Stories *Junior Warlord Stories *Collect 100 Pokémon Stories *Recruit 40 Warriors Stories *Kenshin Versus Shingen Stories *Ransei's Greatest Beauty Stories *Defeat Nobunaga Stories *Ninja Stories *Not Worth Fighting Over Stories *Two Heroes of Ransei Protagonists Hero Heroine Warlords *Oichi (Japanese: オイチ) - The protagonist's guide during the main story and Nobunaga's sister. She is Partnered with Jigglypuff. *Nobunaga (Japanese: ノブナガ) - The warlord of Dragnor. He is partnered with Zekrom. *Hideyoshi - A character paired with Infernape in the trailer and a Monferno in leaked images and is the warlord of Ignis. *Motochika (Japanese: モトチカ) - A character paired with Dewott, who is the warlord of Fontaine. *Ginchiyo (Japanese: ギンチヨ) - A character paired with Luxio, who is the warlord of Violight. *Motonari (Japanese: モトナリ) - A character paired with Servine, who is the warlord of Greenleaf. *Mitsuhide (Japanese: ミツヒデ) - One of Nobunaga's top generals in the main story He is paired with Lapras then later Articuno and is the warlord of Nixtorm. *Yoshihiro (Japanese: ヨシヒロ) - A character paired with Gurdurr, who is the warlord of Pugilis. *Nene (Japanese: ネネ) - A ninja paired with Golbat, who is the warlord of Viperia. *Shingen (Japanese: シンゲン) - A character paired with Rhyperior then later Groudon, who is the warlord of Terrera. *Masamune (Japanese: マサムネ) - A character paired with Braviary, who is the warlord of Avia. *Kenshin (Japanese: ケンシン) - A character paired with Gallade then later Mewtwo, who is the warlord of Illusio. *Yoshimoto (Japanese: ヨシモト) - A character paired with Pineco, who is the warlord of Chrysalia. *Ujiasu (Japanese: ウジヤス) - A character paired with Boldore, who is the warlord of Cragspur. *Nō (Japanese: ノウヒメ) - One of Nobunaga's top generals in the main story. She's paired with Mismagius and is the Warlord of Spectra. *Kotarō (Japanese: コタロウ) - A ninja paired with Zoroark, who is the warlord of Yaksha. *Ieyasu (Japanese: イエヤス) - One of Nobunaga's top generals in the main story. He's paired with Aggron then later Registeel. He is the warlord of Valora. Junior Warlords *Hanbei (Japanese: ハンベエ) - He, along with Kanbei, is one of Hideyoshi's personal advisors and junior Warlords. Despite his appearance, Hanbei is the older of the two, who is paired with Pikachu. *Kanbei (Japanese: カンベエ) - He, along with Hanbei, is one of Hideyoshi's personal advisers and junior Warlords. Despite his appearance, Kanbei is the younger of the two, who is paired with Lampent. *Muneshige (Japanese: ムネシゲ) - The junior warlord of Violight, who is paired with Staravia. *Gracia (Japanese: ガラシャ) - Is the junior warlord of Nixtrom, who is paired with Munna. *Hanzō (Japanese: ハンゾウ) - Is the junior warlord and a ninja of Viperia, who is paired with Spiritomb. *Kunoichi (Japanese: クノイチ) - Is a ninja of Terrera, she assists Yukimura and Shingen. She is paired with Scraggy. *Yukimura (Japanese: ユキムラ) - Is the junior warlord of Terrera, who is paired with Tepig. *Magoichi (Japanese: マゴイチ) - Is the junior warlord of Avia, who is partnered with Carnivine. *Kanetsugu (Japanese: カネツグ) - Is the junior warlord of Illusio, who is partnered with Gardevior. *Aya (Japanese: アヤゴゼン) - Is the older sister of Kenshin, who is partnered with Cubchoo. *Kai (Japanese: カイヒメ) - Is the junior warlord of Cragspur, who is partnered with Pansear. *Okuni (Japanese: オクニ) - Is the junior warlord of Spectra, who is partnered with Whirlipede. *Ranmaru (Japanese: ランマル) - Is the junior warlord of Dragnor, and is often mistaken as a girl. He is paired with Dragonair. *Tadakatsu (Japanese: タダカツ) - Is the junior warlord of Valora, who is partnered with Metagross then later Dialga. *Ina (Japanese: イナヒメ) - Is the daughter of Tadakatsu, who is partnered with Quagsire. Others * Keiji (Japanese: ケイジ) - A warlord that drifts from kingdom to kingdom, who is partnered with Bastiodon. * Mitsunari (Japanese: ミツナリ) - A warlord that gives you advice in the main story. He is friends with two other Warlords, Masanori and Kiyomasa. He is paired with Pawniard. * Kiyomasa (Japanese: キヨマサ) - A warlord that gives you advice in the main story. He is friends with two other Warlords, Mitsunari and Masanori. He is paired with Fraxure. * Masanori (Japanese: マサノリ) - A warlord that gives you advice in the main story. He is friends with two other Warlords, Kiyomasa and Masanori. He is paired with Krokorok. Pokémon In Pokémon Conquest, 200 Pokémon appear in the Ransei region from the first five generations. Gallery Japanese logo Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition.png Artwork for Pokémon Conquest Pokemon Conquest Opening.PNG Pokémon Conquest Opening Screen Nobunaga Hero.png The hero Nobunaga Heroine.png The heroine Nobunaga.png Nobunaga Oda Oichi.png Oichi and her Jigglypuff Mitsuhide.png Mitsuhide Akechi and Articuno Shingen.png Shingen Takeda and Groudon Kenshin.png Kenshin Uesugi and Mewtwo Hideyoshi.png Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Infernape Hideyoshi 2.png Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Monferno Motonari.png Mōri Motonari and Servine Motochika.png Motochika Chōsokabe and Dewott Fukushima.png Fukushima Masanori Gracia.png Gracia Hosokawa and Munna Maeda.png Keiji Maeda Katō.png Kiyomasa Katō Ishida.png Mistunari Ishida }} External links *Official Japanese Website *Koei Wiki: Pokémon Conquest *Hisashi Koinuma Hints Pokemon Conquest Sequel